


can’t help lusting you

by freofreak



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Teacher x Student, hes a teenage boy all that comes from his mouth is gross shit, leo also makes pedo jokes bc .. he Does KSKSKS, no smut but like.. leo is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freofreak/pseuds/freofreak
Summary: frank is leo’s teacher. that’s all. he really didn’t think that saving the idiot late at night ONCE would change everything. yet, here they are.





	can’t help lusting you

“I swear, I can’t do even  _ one  _ thing right.” Leo grumbled as he made his way home from a  _ shitty  _ high school party he was only invited to because he was friends with Piper and Jason. The two always invited him everywhere out of pity, Leo knew that, but sometimes he liked to pretend they were all still  _ just friends _ . But that was hard when the two disappear to suck face and leave Leo alone. 

It’s not that he isn’t social, it’s just that he’s annoying. Well, annoying is an understatement. Every person he started speaking to made a quick excuse and fine, Leo understood. If it were him, he would make an excuse too. Still.

So he went home. He made sure to text Piper that he left before his phone died but after that he was left at mercy to the cold streets of New York. The buses weren’t running - go figure at 2:30am - and it’s not like he had the money for the subway. So walking it was.

A skinny, defenseless 17-year-old in New York at 2:30am. What could go wrong?

Many things.

For example, a car pulling up right alongside Leo.

The boy’s heart threatened to crawl up his throat and out of his mouth. He was almost in a sprint before the voice spoke. “Leo?”

_ Ah.  _

_ Mr. Zhang. World’s sexiest World History teacher.  _

“Uh,” Leo said eloquently. “If I say no, will you believe me?”

“Not really.” Leo stepped closer to the car. At least if Frank kills him, Leo will die happy. “What’re you doing out at -,” he checked the time, “2:30am?”

“A party.” Leo said. Frank raised an eyebrow. “I  _ mean _ a study party. Obviously. I was bored so I left.”

“Sounds believable. Did you not have a ride home?”

“Nah.” Leo waves his hand. “That’s fine. I’m powerful.”

“Not in the dark streets of New York you aren't. Get in, I’ll drive you home.”

“I’ve watched porn like this before.” Leo was inside the car before Frank could change his mind. His teacher gaped. 

“ _ Excuse  _ me?”

“Yeah! Like, a defenseless kid is picked up on the side of the street by a  _ seemingly  _ kind hearted individual. And then you ask for a blowjob and I pretend to be a virgin on her wedding day. Then, I go down on you like a  _ pro—,” _

Frank cut him off. “Okay, Leo. Got it. Stop talking now.”

Leo giggled. “No need to be so uptight teach. We aren’t in school anymore. Say,” Leo shifted his body to look fully at Frank. “What’re  _ you  _ doing out so late? Did you murder someone? Rob a bank? Oh!-,”

“Bad date.” Frank cut him off. “He wanted sex and I wasn’t up for it.”

“Oh.” Leo blushed. His eyes widened. “ _ OH _ ! You like dudes?”

“That’s your takeaway?”

“Totally! It means I have a chance—,”

“No it doesn’t.”

“—and it means that I could suck your dick. No, wait, you aren’t a hookup type of guy.”

“Ignoring the fact that you aren’t sucking my dick regardless because you  _ are  _ my student…” Frank trailed off. “That’s not the reason. He just wasn’t my type.”

“Hm.” Leo hummed. He found himself opening the glove department of the car. Frank looked over but didn’t stop him. “What is your type?”

“I dunno.” Frank shrugged. Leo found nothing of interest and closed the compartment. “Smaller dudes, I guess.  _ People  _ in general. I like feeling bigger. Not that it’s any of your business—,”

“Dude. Relax.” Leo laughed. “I’ve offered to suck your cock-,”

Frank winced. “Don’t say that word.”

“Like, 40 times now. You can say you’re a dom. Anyways, it must be easy to find small dudes. You’re massive.”

Frank snorted. “I suppose so.”

“Unless you’re a pedo.”

“Leo-,”

“Which I  _ guess  _ you would be, if I kissed you. Wait. Would it make you a pedo?”

“ _ Leo _ .”

“Don’t answer that. It’s ruining our moment.”

“We aren’t having a moment. Where did you say you lived?”

“I didn’t.” Then Leo gave him an address. Frank nodded. The two enveloped into silence.

At least, they were in silence for a bit. “Why’d you become a teacher? I’m sure you could’ve been an underwear model. Is it because you like kids—,”

“Leo!” Frank exclaimed. Leo snorted. “ _ Some  _ jokes are better left unsaid. And yeah, no, I just…” Frank shrugged. “Like teaching. I wanted to make an impact on people’s lives.”

“You’re leaving an impact on me, teach.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re inappropriate?”

“Pshhh,” Leo waved his hand. “Never.”

After a few more minutes, they pulled up outside Leo’s parent’s house. Adoptive parents, Silena and Charles. 

Leo turned to Frank. “Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

“Fair enough. Goodnight, sexy!”

Frank hit his forehead against the steering wheel several times before pulling out of the driveway.

+++

World History should’ve been awkward. Leo flirted so heavily with his teacher it was  _ bad.  _ And okay, maybe he was nervous and a  _ little bit  _ drunk, but still! Of course he wanted to go down on Mr. Zhang, but Mr. Zhang didn’t have to know that!

Still, no backing down. Right?

Leo was the first to show up to class. When he did, he bent down in front of Frank, who sat at his desk. His teacher sighed. “Yes, Leo?”

“Here’s my plan. We have a quicky before—,” Annabeth Chase entered the room. “Dammit. Never mind.”

Frank sighed. “Not in school. Go sit down.”

Not in school?  _ So other places? _

Leo sat down giddily. He hardly listened to the lesson and kept eye contact with Frank whenever the man looked at him. He always had a crush on Frank, but it was never  _ extreme.  _ Maybe it’s because Leo refuses to go back on his word, but he really,  ** _really _ ** wants to kiss his teacher. 

Class ended. Another round of students filed in before Leo could use an awesome pick up line. He exited the classroom.

+++

“So do you have abs or not?” It’s been 4 days since Leo started talking to Frank before and after school. Frank pretended to hate it, but truthfully if he did, would tell the principal. 

“Leo…” Frank sighed. He decided to answer. Frankly, that was the most appropriate question he’s asked in a while. “Yes.”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Language. And not like it matters, you’ll never see them.”

“You’re not going to swim during our field trip?”

Leo could see Frank internally curse. The man agreed to be a chaperon for their field trip next weekend, and there’s a fuckin’  _ pool.  _ He also said he may swim. Leo may have jerked off maybe 3 times to that thought alone. 

“I’ll keep my shirt on.”

“Dude! Tease.” Leo pouted. “Just let me see. Can I touch your peck?”

“No.”

“Not even one squeeze?”

“No.”

“You suck and I hate you.”

“Good. Does that mean you’ll leave now?”

“Absolutely not.” Leo bent over, eye to eye with his teacher. “Can we have sex in the forest?”

“ _ Leave _ .”

“Yep, okay, going.”

+++

The field trip started out fine. Leo got bunked with Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo, which he didn’t mind. The two of them were nice to him (as nice as Nico can be to anyone), but Leo was a little disappointed he wasn’t roomed with Jason.

At least he  _ was  _ disappointed, but the disappointment didn’t last long at all.

Leo’s been trying to find them ever since they got settled into the cabins, but it’s like the two were whisked away by the air. Leo would’ve believed it too, if the air were any stronger. But it’s calm outside. So  _ what _ ?

Leo walked around a corner, stopping. Piper and Jason sat across from Drew Tanaka - Piper’s half sister - Clarisse La Rue, Luke Castellan, and a few others. Leo frowned.

They weren’t talking bad about him, but they didn’t invite him, so they didn’t  _ want him there.  _ Which is fair. That’s fine. Leo is weird and embarrassing. But come  _ on _ !

The Latino sighed, turning away before anyone could catch sight of him. It’s fine. No need to get upset over it. Maybe he can go swimming, or a hike, or find Frank and annoy him…

Hey, good idea.

It wasn’t hard to stalk his favourite teacher down. The man stood speaking to Mr. Solace, arms crossed over his chest and looking  _ extremely  _ serious for no goddamn reason. Leo felt his heart warm, which was dangerous. Sure, Frank is hot, but Leo doesn’t have to start falling in love.

Mr. Solace walked away pretty quickly after Leo showed up, so the boy swooped in. “Teach!”

Frank jumped. “Jesus, kid. Warn a guy.” Frank’s eyes were slightly narrowed because of the sun, which instantly amused Leo since there are sunglasses on his head.

“Sorry. I like the stealthy approach. It makes me charming, don’t you think?” Leo’s eyes twinkled. Frank sighed.

“Whatever you’re about to say, remember we’re in a public and  _ school  _ setting.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leo paused. “Can you rub sunscreen on me?”

“No, Leo.”

“If I burn and get skin cancer I could sue you. I wouldn’t, of course, I’d take payment in the form of a prostate massage—,”

Frank’s face reddened. Leo felt triumphant, mainly because Franks really cute when he blushes. “ _ Leo,  _ I need you to stop talking about this shit.”

Leo pouted. “You like it secretly. I know it gives you lots of jerk off materials. Oh!” Leo bounced on the balls of his feet. “You don’t  _ have  _ to jerk off if you used me instead—,”

Frank blinked. “Someone’s drowning.” He said, before walking to the pool. 

Leo’s smile faltered a bit but he ended up back in his cabin. Alone.

+++

The more Leo thought about it,

the more he realized that he likes Frank  _ a lot  _ more than he should. Not even sexual attraction. Just in general. He’s cute, and Leo craves to hug him and kiss him and go on dates which is  _ bad.  _ It’s  _ so so  _ bad. Why couldn’t he fall in love with a mean popular girl instead? There’d be the same amount of chance without the legal issues. 

Leo didn’t  _ want to _ , period, but he decided to distance himself from Frank this trip. He clearly made his teacher uncomfortable anyways, and it was definitely verging on harassment. So, hey.

Leo sat with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy and Nico. At least he and Nico can bond over the fact that they’re  _ very alone  _ and  _ very sad _ . But Nico never did conversation well. 

“I think I’m going to miss this trip.” Annabeth declared. It’s been 3 days now. Two since Leo stopped talking to Frank. Watching his teacher from afar kind of hurt. It got extra bad when the man started wearing glasses. He has  _ fucking glasses.  _

“It was fun!” Piper agreed. “And it was the first time I went skinny dipping.”

Leo frowned. “You guys went skinny dipping?”

“I wasn’t invited either.” Leo thought Nico wasn’t listening. Turns out he was. “So don’t worry.”

Two losers. Two peas in a pod. 

Then their sun was blocked. 

Leo looked up, eyes meeting Frank’s. He had his hands on his hips in a classic dad pose. Leo’s heart clenched momentarily. “You guys have to start packing up, okay? We’re leaving in a few hours.” It felt like Frank was only talking to him. That was stupid.

Leo stood up first. He held a helpful hand out for Nico, who took it and hoisted himself up. Leo could feel every stare Frank gave him. As his friends walked ahead, Leo couldn’t help himself. “Keep staring and people might think you like me.”

“Is that your boyfriend?”

Leo blinked. “Eh?”

“Nico.” Frank cleared up. “Is he?”

“ _ Di Angelo _ ? God, no.” Leo laughed awkwardly.  _ He isn’t you.  _ “Why, jealous?”

“No.” Frank said immediately. Ow. “If you were it would’ve violated the ‘no romantics in the same cabin’ rule.”

“Ah.” Leo faltered. “Nothing to worry about then, Sir.”

Frank’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Anyways, I should go pack. See ya.” Leo slipped away. Why’d he feel sick? Why’d his heart hurt so fucking bad?

+++

Frank could tell Leo was avoiding him. It should’ve made the older man relieved. The kids 17, immature as all hell, and he  _ can be  _ annoying. But he was fun company. Amusing. He’s cute, too, and Frank wished he was stronger than he was. 

But now he’s straight up avoiding him. No winks in the hallway, he didn’t come by before or after class. Hell, even in class he rarely speaks anymore.

It’s stressing Frank out more than the man ever wanted to admit. 

“Why are my kids so stupid?” Will Solace groaned. Frank and Will were in the teacher’s lounge alone due to their free periods. But as Frank was moping, Will was working. 

“I think it’s just that Science is hard.”

“It’s a Space unit!” Will pursed his lips. “ _ Not  _ hard.”

“Eh.” Frank chuckled. The two were enveloped in silence for a moment before Frank could stop himself. “You know Nico Di Angelo, right?”

Will froze. “Yeah he’s…” He placed a pencil down. “He’s one of my students. Why?”

“Are he and Leo Valdez a thing?”

Will snorted. He  _ genuinely  _ snorted. Frank frowned. He didn’t find it all that funny, honestly. The two have gotten close the last few days and…well, Frank won’t say he’s  _ upset  _ but Leo did add an extra charm to his day. 

“Sorry.” Will sobered up quickly. “But, no. Apparently the kid has a boyfriend who  _ isn’t  _ Leo. Why?”

_ Excuse, excuse, excuse… _

“They’re working together for a project. I needed to know if I had to separate them.” Not a lie. Solid.

“You should be fine.” Will’s eyes glimmered. Frank wondered why but he didn’t ask.

+++

The next time Leo walked past his classroom without entering, Frank stood from his chair and against better judgement, called out. “Leo!”

The Latino stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t turn for a few seconds until his shoulders slumped and Leo released a soft breath. He turned. “Is it about the homework? Listen, I’ll  _ do it,  _ I just…y’know. Am extraordinarily lazy. But don’t fail me, yeah? My mom will murder me if I fail. Serious. So if I die it’s on you, man.”

“I’m not going to fail you because you didn’t pass in one—,” Leo raised an eyebrow, “ _ a few  _ pieces of homework. Not my style.”

“Then what is it? Detention? I  _ didn’t  _ booby trap the water fountains. It was the Stolls.”

“That’s not it.”

Leo pouted. He did that sometimes. Frank wanted to kiss him.

He had to admit that Leo was charming.  _ Beyond  _ charming. And if the circumstances were better, he’d show Leo how amazing he really is. But this  _ isn’t  _ legal. Not yet. Frank would hardly be able to live with himself. Then again, Leo is 18 in a month. Maybe…

No.  _ No, no, no. _

“What is it?”

“Come inside.” With no snarky remark, Leo entered the classroom. Frank closed the door, away from security cameras and nosy students. Leo looked up at Frank.

He’s his type on paper really. Skinny, short, curly hair and an upturned nose… _ fuck _ .

“Why’ve you been avoiding me?”

“Eh?” Leo said. His pout deepened. “I was making you uncomfortable. I decided to stop. I didn’t think you’d…care. Well, I assumed you’d be relieved obviously. It was weird. I know. I’m sorry.” Leo wrung his fingers together guiltily. Frank frowned.

“I wasn’t…” Frank struggled. If he says all of this, he could potentially ruin his entire life. “We…fuck, I wasn’t uncomfortable. I was just scared.”

“Of me?” Leo giggled. “That’s a first! People usually look at me and say ‘look, a tiny defenseless dweeb’ and I am! But here’s  _ powerhouse  _ Frank Zhang scared of little ‘ol me. Dope!”

“No…” Frank shook his head softly. His heart pounded. “I was more scared of this.”

Then, they were kissing.

Leo froze at first. Frank was about to pull away, maybe apologize for 100 years, but then he was kissing back. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck, standing so far on his tippy toes it probably hurt. Frank pulled him closer. Leo whined. 

Hearing the sound, Frank pulled away. Breathing heavily, he spoke. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Leo looked so giddy. So cute. “Shut up! You know how to make a kid feel special—,”

Frank winced. “Don’t call yourself a kid.”

“I am, though. Pedo. Oh! Can we have sex now?”

“What? No. Have you ever heard of a date?”

“Yeah but I like dick  _ in the a—,” _

Frank grabbed Leo’s hands. He kissed the top of them before holding them close to his heart. Leo looked up with those wide, brown eyes. “Let me show you you’re special first, okay.” Leo’s wild demeanor melted. “And we aren’t having sex until you’re 18.”

“Man.” Leo crinkled his nose. He smiled. “Fine. For you. Is this your official way of asking me out, teach?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“I do!” Leo bowed dramatically. Frank snorted.

“Go catch the bus. It’s leaving in a minute.”

“You can’t bring me home?”

“Inappropriate, Leo.”

“Right, right. See you tomorrow, sir!”

Then he was gone.

Frank exited his classroom, watching Leo rush down the hallway. From the other end, Nico ran out of Will’s classroom. Will send Frank a knowing look. Frank simply nodded once. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey it’s my first pjo fic & it’s nasty... don’t fuck ur teachers .. or kiss them.. hell, don’t even get too close to ur teachers
> 
> anyways this fandom needed More !!(!!) freo. am here to provide. may provide some more wholesome stuff eventually lmao


End file.
